My Candy Love - New Life
by avocadoface1
Summary: Ginger is just started school at Sweet Amoris. She wants a new beginning, a new life, but will her past catch up with her.
1. New Life - Ginger POV Ch1

Ginger's Point Of View

I wake up the noise of my alarm clock. I groan at the thought of going to a new school, Sweet Amoris. I stretch my smooth legs and jump into a nice hot shower. I dry off and go to my closet. I slip into a pair of black shorty shorts, wore black Converses, a tight dark green T-shirt, black leather jacket, skull necklace, and my earrings. I return to the restroom and straighten my long red hair, and put on some black eyeliner and mascara. I get my skateboard from under my bed, and run down the stairs. I grab a piece of toast from the counter, that auntie left out for me. I slam the door and skip down the porch steps. I put in my earphones, start my favorite song, I'm Not A Vampire by Falling In Reverse, and turn up the volume. I hop on myc board and weave my way through the crowded sidewalk. By the time I get to prison... I mean school, I'm bobbing my head to the beat. I flip my skateboard into my right hand.

And soon as I enter the looming school, a short chubby women, with gray hair, comes up and intrudes herself.

" Hello, I'm the principle, and you must be Ginger. You should go see Nathaniel, the student body president, about any loose ending in your registration."

"Oh, OK."

I'm a little annoyed I didn't get a single word in. I wonder in the direction I was pointed in. I enter a room that seems to be the student council room, and I find myself face to face with a blonde boy wearing a tie and pressed white button up shirt. I blush at the closness of our lips.

" Um, hi. I'm Ginger Bay. I was supported to come and see a Nathaniel about my registration"

" Oh, ok, that's me. Here, let me see if you have to do anything. It looks like you need to get a picture for your ID, and $25 for a fee."

"K, well here is $25."

I reach into my back pocket and pull out a 'Winged Skulls' wallet, and take out a crisp 20, and a wrinkled 5.

" Wonderful, and if you step over here, I can take your picture."

I pose my best 'I-don't-give-a-single-fuck' look, and the camera flashes.

" And before I forget, here is your schedule and map. It was nice meeting you Ginger, and I hope to see you sometime in school."

" It was nice to meet you to, thanks."

A bell rings from the hallway, and I walk out, right into a red-headed guy wearing a black leather jacket and red 'Winged Skulls' T-shirt.

" Watch it, "

"Are your this nice to everyone, or only the newbies."

" I treat everyone equally. " He smirks at me and starts to walk away.

" Wait, what's your name?" I yell at him.

" Castiel. " And with that he disappears into the crowded hallway.


	2. New Girl - Castiel POV Ch1

Castiel's Point Of View

Just another morning, nothing amazing, or exciting. My life was like a carousel, going round and round, always the same music, in the same direction, and all the same sights. I wish something would happen in this god awful town. I slowly get out of bed, and grumble to the door, where a bar stretches along the top. I reach up and start to do pull-ups. One of the many things I do to keep my 6 pack. After 2 sets of 50, I jump into the shower, letting nice warm water run down my back. I get dried and get dressed, black jeans, wore black Converses, a red 'Winged Skulls', a leather jacket, and a chain on my jeans. I go to the restroom to brush my short red hair. I walk through the house the get to the front door, it's so quiet, just me living here. I slam the front door, and start my walk to school, I'll probably be late but I don't really care. The only bad thing about that is that Nathaniel, will probably chew my ass out and give me a lecture, when I get there, something about having a future, and not wasting my life away. Whatever, it doesn't really matter.

The moment I get to school, I hear that there's a new girl. I don't really give a fuck, because she's probably like all the other girls, wearing pink, and has bows in her hair, listens to 1D and Justin Beiber, and she would probably think I'm a thug or rebel, and hopeful would stay away. These thoughts play through my head when I bump into someone.

I instinctively say, " Watch it." But regret it right away. Standing before me, is a red-headed girl, wearing black shorty shorts, dark green T-shirt, and a leather jacket. She's the new girl, I know because I've never seen her before. It's like a jolt of energy, someone new, someone who is going against the grain like I was. And from that moment I knew I would get to know her better. I almost don't hear her replie.

" Are you this nice to everyone, or only the newbies."

" I treat everyone equally." I try to play it cool, and start to walk away before I say something stupid.

I hear her yell, " Wait, what's your name? "

I yell back, not turning around, " Castiel. "


	3. Time Alone - Ginger POV Ch2

Ginger's Point Of View

Throughout morning classes, I can't get Castiel out of my head. Whereever I look I can't see anyone like me or like him. On my way to lunch, a girl pushes me, and groans.

" What, another weirdo, I thought one was enough."

I angrily, spin around to face the girl, but when I turn I see Castiel already in her face.

" So, you think I'm a weirdo, Amber"

" No, I wasn't talking about you." She stuttered

" Well, lets see, we look like we shop at the same place, and we both have red hair. So, I'll bet you meant me."

" So, what if I did. It true, you two are such freaks, can't you guys be normal, or all least crawl back into the hole you belong in. "

Her words hurt a little, but I soon get over it because I'm used to that kind of reaction to the way I dress and the way I look. The only person who never cared was Micheal, and I know how that ended. My mind jumps back to the present, and Castiel is coming up to me.

"You, OK."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm used to it."

A frown crosses his face, " Well, now your not alone. Do you want to skip lunch, and hang out outside? "

" Sure. "

We wonder outside, and take a seat under a large oak tree, with plenty of shade.

" So, what's YOUR name. "

" Ginger. "

An awkward silence stretches on for what feels like 20 minutes.

" Um, so, where did you go before you came here "

" Sky hawks High "

" That's cool "

The bell rings to signel the end of lunch, Castiel stands up and reaches out a hand to help me up.

" It was nice to talk to you, " with that he started to walk away.

" Wait, " this time he actually stopped and turned around.

"What, "

" Thanks for defending me. "

"No problem, anyway she WAS insulting me too. " With that he enter the school.


	4. Learning More - Castiel POV Ch2

Castiel's Point Of View

Throughout morning classes, I can't get that girl out of my head. Heck, I don't even know her name. I started to think about her more and more until the bell inierpited my thoughts. I mindlessly head to cafiteria, when I hear the winey little voice of Amber. Amber is a real bitch to everyone, the only person she doesn't verbally abuse, is me, because she knows I will not hestitate to hit her ugly ass face.

" What, another weirdo, I thought one was enough."

I see the new girl getting hit with every thing Amber's got. An angry rises in me, what if Amber makes her feel bad, and she wants to left Sweet Amoris, the only person who actually might get me. I storm up to Amber.

" So, you think I'm a weirdo, Amber"

" No, I wasn't talking about you." She studered

" Well, lets see, we look like we shop at the same place, and we both have red hair. So, I'll bet you meant me."

" So, what if I did. It true, you two are such freaks, can't you guys be normal, or all least crawl back into the hole you belong in. "

I can see the new girl's eye wonder somewhere else. I continue to stare at her until Amber gets bored and leave. I start to walk you to her, she pops out of her daydream, but by the way her eyes look, I would say it was more like a daynightmare. I want to comfort her, but I keep my hands in my pockets.

"You, OK."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm used to it."

I frown, what was it like before she came here. " Well, now your not alone. Do you want to skip lunch, and hang out outside? "

" Sure. "

We wonder outside, and take a seat under a large oak tree, with plenty of shade. I want to know her name, so I don't have to call new girl.

" So, what's YOUR name. "

" Ginger. "

An ackward silence stretches on, I check my watch, 3 minutes.

" Umm, so, where did you go before you came here "

" Skyhawks High "

" That's cool "

The bell rings, I cuss in my head, I wanted to learn more about Ginger, I could tell she had something in the past she didn't want to remember.

" It was nice to talk to you, " I start to walk away.

" Wait, " I stop, I want to hear what she has to say.

"What, "

" Thanks for defending me. "

"No problem, anyway she WAS insulting me too. " With that I enter the school.


	5. Rain, Blushing, And Old Foes - GingerCh3

Ginger's Point Of View

I decide to skip afternoon classes. My mind is wirling with all the events of my first day of school. As I skate my way home, I stop at a Minimart. While in line, a voice comes from behind.

" Are you following me "

I spin around and come face to face with Castiel.

" Um, no I'm not, I live across the street. "

" You mean the house with the blue trim? "

" Yeah, why? "

" Because I live next door to you. " A playful smile crosses his face.

" No reason. Do you want company across the street. "

" Sure. "

We walk across the street, and reach my door.

" Well, I guess I'll see you later. "

" Yeah, see you later. "

He slowly goes down the steps and walks next door. I unlock the front door, and shut it after me. I run to my room, and throw everything on my bed. I can imagine Castiel right behind my wall. I change out of my clothes and bra. I tug a tight white 'Winged Skulls' band T-shirt over my head. I hate wearing shorts to bed, so I opt for just underwear, good thing my T-shirt covers some of my upper leg.

It starts to get dark by the time I finish my homwork. I open the sliding door and walk out. It's raining, I love the rain. I step out and open my arms, letting the rain soak me head to toe. I hear a cough, and turn to see a red-headed boy, standing in the balcony of the adjcent house.

" How are you doing. "

I notice he is trying to keep his forcus on my face, I look down and see that my T-shirt is completly seethrough, leaving my boobs exposed. I blush and use my arm as a shield. I look up to see Castiel blushing as well.

" Well, this is awckward." I studer.

" Yes, Yes it is. If it makes you feel better they are truely ... beutiful. "

I blush at his response.

" I should get back inside "

" Yeah, of course, sure. "

I go back inside and sign the breathe I was holding in. My computer beeps. A message pops up on the screen.

MS - I know where you are princess, I be coming to get you soon. Love you babe.

As I read the message, I shake as I fall to the floor. He couldn't have found me already. Tears stream down my face. I beg auntie to let me stay home tomarrow. I keep the lights on all night afraid of what might be hiding in the dark.


End file.
